Bricklayers use speed leads to enable them to lay plumb and level brick corners quickly. The speed lead is held to the brick wall by means of a bracket. With the type of bracket currently used in the industry, the speed lead fits into a slot in the bracket.
The present invention is designed so that the speed lead fits between one of the flanges of the bracket and an adjustable cam. Advantages of the invention are that it can fit on either the inside or outside edge of the speed lead and it is reversible. This type of bracket is especially well-suited for use with a speed lead 10 of the type described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,179, which has a reversible clip 20.